diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Embodiment of the Marauder
Embodiment of the Marauder is an item set in Diablo III. It is the offensive class set for Demon Hunters for level 70. This set can only drop at Torment difficulty. All set pieces are restricted to Demon Hunters only. Even transmogrification of these items is only available to Demon Hunters. Pieces The set consists of six pieces. All six are required to complete the set, and all of them are Demon Hunter-restricted. *Marauder's Carapace (Chest Armor) *Marauder's Encasement (Pants) *Marauder's Gloves (Gloves) *Marauder's Spines (Shoulders) *Marauder's Treads (Boots) *Marauder's Visage (Helm) Set Bonus: *Companion summons all six types of animals at once (2 pieces) *Damage of each Sentry increases by +400%, and they will shoot one of the Hatred spender skills currently equipped by the Demon Hunter (Elemental Arrow, Cluster Arrow, Multishot, or Chakram), fully benefiting from runes and enhancements, every time the Demon Hunter uses them (4 pieces) *Your primary skills, Elemental Arrow, Chakram, Impale, Multishot, Cluster Arrow, Companions, and deal 12000% increased damage for every active Sentry (6 pieces) Notes: *See Demon Hunter Sentry breakpoints for more information on how to maximize their potential. *Channeled Hatred spender skills ( and Rapid Fire) are not enhanced by this set. *The duplicate Hatred spenders will be fired at the enemy each Sentry is currently targeting, not necessarily where the Demon Hunter targets the skill. Moreover, it will only be fired if there actually is a damageable target, or the Demon Hunter has actually hit anything with their cast. *The 6 piece bonus only affects the shots made by the Companion pets and Demon Hunter (not the Hatred spenders shot by Sentries). Consequently, majority of Hatred spenders' damage will be delivered by Demon Hunter. *Special shots made by Sentries will be resolved as their own shots, and thus will benefit from any affixes that increase damage done by Sentries (including the 4-piece bonus of the set and bonuses to damage done by pets). They will cost no Hatred, and will not generate any (if coupled with items that make Hatred spenders generate it instead). *6-piece set bonus applies regardless of distance to Sentries, but only as long as they are on the same level of dungeon (as they despawn when entering another area). *6-piece set bonus only applies to attacks made by Vengeance's side arms: all other attacks made in this form are unaffected (unless they happen to be on the list of other empowered skills, in which case, they are only enhanced once). Development Originally, this set caused Sentries to fire the equipped Hatred spender skills independently from the Demon Hunter. However, the developers did not like the resulting playing style (placing Sentries and running around in circles), so the set bonus has been altered in patch 2.1.2. Trivia *The set's name (and description of the pieces) reflects one of the Demon Hunters' tactics, used by many of them: forging armor from the body parts of their demonic prey, for the purposes of both intimidation and disguise.